Us Against the World
by marysunshine81
Summary: If Will had survived ... My 5x15 fix-it fic, takes place after Will's recovery.


**_A/N: I don't want to write canon fics about what happened in 5x15, because it would just be too painful. But I've seen fix-it fics around and I decided to write my own D/W version. Tissues might be needed, but I hope you'll enjoy and appreciate it. _**

**_I don't own TGW or Will would have survived._**

* * *

**Us Against the World**

To everyone else it's probably just an ordinary morning, but to me, this is_ the_ day and even my coffee tastes differently, of happiness.

My husband knows, and he's observing me silently, a small smile playing on his lips from time to time that I return, but neither of us says a word. He knows what this day will bring and I know he shares my happiness.

The last weeks have been hard on us, but they were nothing compared to that day I will never forget, the day I almost lost my best friend. I tend to push the memory to the back of my mind, but it surfaces from time to time. I hear the gunshots again, I see myself running towards the door while everyone is hiding under the benches. _It's Will's courtroom, he is in there, he could have been shot._

I haven't been able to go near a shooting range ever since and whenever I hear a shot I tremble a little and the images of that day return to haunt me. The hours that passed, that felt like days, when we weren't sure if Will would survive. The silent prayer in my head, which was my last resort to do something for him, not to feel completely helpless. And the tears that were flowing from my eyes when we were told he would make it, that he'd fought death and won, that one day he would be fine again.

The first words I said when I was allowed to see him, that I know both he and I will always remember. _'You scared the hell out of me,'_ I told him, still feeling the lump in my throat, my eyes filled with tears and touched his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. _'You can't get rid of me so easily,'_ he joked and that's when I was sure he indeed would be fine one day.

And that day has finally arrived. After long weeks of recovery, Will is coming back to work today. It hasn't been easy to manage on my own, even if it wasn't the first time. But I knew I wasn't really on my own, because he was getting stronger day by day, ready to get back in the game as soon as he was allowed.

I visited him regularly, with the excuse, that I needed his signature often. But we both knew it wasn't the real reason. I was there to see how he was doing, to keep him company, to be his friend that we hadn't really been to each other during the weeks before that horrible day.

But life has taught us a lesson, that it's too short to waste time on bickering, that we need each other, because together we are stronger than apart. I knew he hadn't been able to forgive me for choosing the judgeship over our firm, over him, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to be anywhere else anymore, but at _our_ firm, on his side.

"I'd better go," I tell Kurt and rise from my seat slowly, my eyes resting on his face. "I might be home later tonight," I add what I've been telling him a lot lately, but he hasn't once complained.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs and I kiss him on the lips in return.

"Things will get back to normal soon," I say with a hopeful smile.

"Tell Will I say hi," he replies with a grin, enjoying my happiness.

"I will," I promise as I head towards the door.

o-o-o

I consider waiting for Will in his office, but I decide against it. He hasn't been in there for a long time, he might want to be alone for a while, to get used to the familiar surrounding again. I sit at my desk, don't even pretend to look busy, I'm just waiting for him.

When I hear noises from the corridors through the open doors of my office I know it must be it. Will has arrived. It takes a while until I spot him and I want to jump up and fly right into his arms, but I stay put instead and my wide smile is the only sign that gives away what I'm trying to hide inside.

Our eyes meet and my grin widens along with his. He is back. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I couldn't be happier. The office across the hall won't be empty anymore. I'll see him at his desk whenever I look up and I can't think of anything more comforting than that, it's what I've missed the most.

"Here I am," he tells me from the doorway and I can't control myself anymore. I rush to give him a welcoming hug, that he returns and for a few seconds there's nothing else, but him and me, in each other's arms and nothing hurts anymore.

"Welcome back," I whisper near his ear before I pull back to look him up and down, to fully grasp that he is here, looking healthy and ready to rule our world again.

"Nothing has changed here," he observes contently.

"I wouldn't have dared," I say half-jokingly. "This is your home," I add, swallowing back that I missed him, which I'm sure he already knows.

"Thank you for taking care of everything," his honest gratitude is written all over his face, but I'm more grateful for the fact that he is alive.

"I hope you know you are not allowed to leave again, for any reason," I state decisively. I've almost lost him one too many times, it simply can't happen again.

"I missed you too," our eyes lock for a few seconds before he turns around, ready to take his place.

"You find everything on your desk. You've got an hour to get up to speed. Will that be enough?" I tease, watching him walk away and I hear his soft laugh in response.

I sit back at my desk, but my eyes refuse to leave him. He steps inside his office and even though I'm unable to see it, I can imagine the expression on his face.

Fate pulled him down, again, but somehow he found the strength to get up and carry on. I'd like to think I helped him too and I'll continue to help him, because that's what friends are for.

He is here, he is back and it's us against the world again.


End file.
